The information that is obtained by a mobile device from optically scanning an image of a code, such as quick response (QR) code, is static. That is, the information does not change over time. For example, the data encoded in a QR code is fixed once the code is printed on a magazine or on a business card. Similarly, the information a mobile device obtains from a proximity device, such as a near field communication (NFC) target device, is also static since the data stored in the memory of the proximity device does not change after the device is made or assembled. As a result, content that is typically requested and received by the mobile device in response to the information obtained from a code or from a proximity device is also static.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.